


牺牲

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Kudos: 156





	牺牲

“你这个王八蛋，你他妈到底说不说？”  
肖战右边被打的脸麻了，痛是痛的，他动了动干涩的嘴唇，想说点什么，却又觉得没什么好说的。  
于是他很故意地，扯了扯嘴角，露出一个似笑非笑作为回应。  
对面的人明显被这个带着嘲讽的笑激怒了，冲上去就要挥拳头。  
“阿雄，等下。”  
有个低沉的声音响起，彪形大汉听话的收回了手，脸上带着一股消不去的恨意，死死地瞪着肖战，他转过身，对着后面暗处坐着的男人，义愤填膺地吼着：“少爷，你让我打死这个叛徒！”  
叛徒？  
肖战觉得好笑，我怎么算是叛徒呢，我从来没有和你们真的站在一起过啊。  
黑暗的地下室有漏水的声音，肖战迷迷糊糊听到有人站起来，皮鞋踩在地上，一步一步朝自己这边走来。  
当那个身影整个把自己笼罩起来，后面的光都被挡住时，肖战抬起了头，看着站在自己面前，冷眼俯视自己的男人。  
“你是不是应该对阿雄说句对不起？他毕竟为你档过枪。”  
肖战不语，面无表情地看着对方。  
“一博少爷，你和这种人废话什么，操他妈的，你就让我打死他得了。”后面的大汉说着又要冲上来。  
“犯不着，阿雄，你先出去吧。”王一博挥了下手。  
阿雄出去后，整个地下室变得极其安静，不对，应该是寂静，除了厕所水龙头没关紧的滴水声，肖战只能听到他和王一博的呼吸。  
“你看看你把阿雄给气成什么样了？”  
王一博俯下身，往肖战面前凑近了点，伸出手轻轻拂过肖战刚刚挨了巴掌的红肿处。  
”那你生气吗？”肖战抬起眼睛，对视上王一博，逆光处的王一博整个脸都陷入暗处，肖战看不清他表情。  
他挺了挺身子，把他们两个人之间的距离拉得更近，近到他几乎要贴到王一博脸上。  
“我想你应该不生气吧，毕竟。”肖战顿了顿，笑了一下，这笑声干涩却又带着几分嘲笑：“毕竟小少爷您操我的时候，没少爽啊。”  
“唔”下巴被人猛地掐住，肖战吃痛地发出了一声呻吟，皱起眉头想要挣扎，却被另一只手车扯住了头发，整个身子往后仰去。失重的感觉非常不好，肖战呜咽着抗议。  
在心里预演了上百遍的狠话，还没来得及说出一个字，就被自己一声惊叫给挡了回去。  
王一博原本掐着他下巴冰凉的手，直接伸进肖战的裤子里，隔着内裤盖住了他的下体，用力揉了一把，然后顺着摸到了肖战的衣服里面，掐住了他的腰，又用力捏了一把。  
肖战整个人发软，被扯着抬起来的头正对上前面的灯，明晃晃地照得他头发晕，失了神，所有的感官都一拥而上身体最敏感的部分。  
“痛啊。”肖战又叫出了声，冰凉的手直接从他内裤里伸进去，捅进了他的后穴，那么窄的地方，完全没有经过任何前戏，就这么直接被同样干涩的手指插进去，肖战痛得哆嗦起来。  
施虐的人却并没有任何的反应，面对肖战的呻吟，无动于衷。  
王一博骨节分明的手指插进肖战的体内，在他后穴里不断按压着，没有丝毫的温情，就像在捅一个性爱娃娃那样不留情面。  
头顶的灯晃来晃去，肖战看不到王一博的脸，只听到他在自己耳边，用嘲讽的语气说：“叫这么骚干什么？”  
肖战反抗着摇了摇头，却被王一博扯着头发不得动弹，下体还塞着他的手指。  
“啧啧，出水了啊，你还说你不是个骚货。”  
王一博猛地抽出手指，戏虐地一把摸在肖战的腰上，潮湿的粘液让肖战开始痛恨自己起来，为什么人这么的没用，面对欲望毫无掩饰。  
被扯住的头发突然被放松，他感觉自己连人带椅子被王一博拖到了旁边的床上，还来不及给处反应，原本拷在椅子上的手铐松了开来，双手就被铐在了王一博的床头上。  
身上的衣服被一瞬间扒光了，内裤还没完全被脱下，挂在一只脚踝上，肖战看到王一博起身走到柜子前，不知道从里面翻出一个什么小药瓶子，然后走了过来。  
“不要。”肖战记起来这是什么，这是阿雄弄给王一博的春药，下三滥的东西，王一博之前一直丢在柜子里，直到今年生日时，说要和肖战玩点不一样的，两个人试过一次。  
药很猛，不知道阿雄从哪里搞来的，就半片，塞进肖战的后穴，足足发情发了一整个晚上，缠着王一博一直要他，当然，从没看到肖战这么失控过的王一博，过了一个很好的生日。  
而当时肖战也得到了他想要的 - 王一博电脑密码，这台电脑可以看到所有王家的往来秘密邮件。  
肖战惊恐地看着王一博拿着药瓶走过来，打开，拿出两片，在他面前晃了晃。  
“求你，求你不要这样。”肖战疯狂摇着头，他宁愿被王一博骂，被阿雄打，也不想接受这样的惩罚。  
他是个叛徒，一枪崩了也好过这样失去尊严的折磨，他太清楚如果真的被塞了两片春药，他会变成什么样。  
王一博并不想理会他的求饶，把两片春药用食指顶进了肖战的后穴里，还用手指往里面捅了一下。  
“你杀了我。”肖战想合拢双腿不让药进去，却被王一博死死掰开，压在床上。  
“小少爷是不敢杀人吗？怕拿枪吗？怎么对叛徒这么有耐心？”  
“我可是记得阿雄说，你把叛徒丢去喂过狗的。”  
肖战想说一些刺激的话，试图激怒王一博，可是他发现，不管他说什么，王一博都无动于衷，就这样穿戴整齐的坐在床边，压着他的一只手。  
“怎么，小少爷是不是舍不得杀我？爱上我了？”肖战突然停止了挣扎，笑着看向王一博：“哦对，我记得阿雄和我说，小少爷唯一的缺点就是，喜欢男人，不能继承家业啊。”  
不管肖战说什么，王一博都没有理会。  
渐渐肖战觉得自己浑身都开始发热，一种非常陌生的恐慌感油然而生，两片被塞到下体最里面的春药已经没有任何异物感，完全融化在了肉穴里，他扭动着身体，觉得从后穴开始发麻，一直顺着脊椎麻到他的头顶。  
汗从肖战发间渗出来，他死命忍住自己想要叫出来的呜咽，咬住自己的嘴唇，却被王一博两根手指伸进了嘴里，搅动着他的舌头。  
肖战双眼发着红，用力咬了下去，咬得没有任何的理智，他似乎若有似无听到王一博嗯了一声，口水从他微张的唇边流出，他卷起双腿，摩擦着身下的床单，想要缓解那种从体内涌上来的酥麻。

他知道自己很快要崩溃了，像一条蛇已经用力扭动，想要控制住局面，可是越扭动，他越觉得难受，越发的想要。  
想要什么来填满自己，准确地说，他想要王一博来填满自己。  
“想要吗？”王一博终于开口了，他面无表情地看着肖战发情的样子，凑近了他。雄性气息扑面而来，把崩溃边缘的肖战击溃，王一博身上那种熟悉的荷尔蒙气味，让他快疯了，脑子里不停转过平时和王一博在这间房里翻来滚去做爱的画面。  
“干嘛哭？刚刚不是很硬气吗？”王一博伸出手拂过肖战的脸，把他脸上不受控制逼出来的眼泪擦了擦，  
肖战呜咽着已经说不出话，后穴一直像有什么冰凉的东西在里面钻心似地发痒，液体从里面渗出来，黏糊糊的流到床单上，他一边蹭一边流，很快就湿了一大块。  
泪眼朦胧之中，他看到王一博一只手解了解领带，松开了衬衫的扣子，附身在自己身上，当自己被王一博的阴影笼罩时，肖战颤抖着弯起一条腿，在王一博的下体上蹭了蹭。  
“就这样？肖老师。”王一博似乎并不满意，只是双手撑在肖战两侧，不再行动，戏虐地看着肖战像一条像失了水的鱼一样扭来扭去蹭着自己。  
“想，想要。”  
肖战呜咽着开了口，他终于放弃了抵抗，大脑残存的理智全都被击败，两片春药仿佛不是塞进了他的后穴，而是塞进了他的脑子，渗到他的每一个血管细胞里面。  
“要什么？”  
“要你。”  
“要我干什么？”王一博似乎觉得还不够，明知道肖战已经说不出话来，还在继续逼问着。  
“要，要你操我，呜～～”肖战带着哭腔呻吟着，他闪着泪汪汪地双眼，抬头看着王一博：“想要小少爷操我，求你。”  
“啊～～～”  
突然软穴被一个巨大的硬物插入，肖战浑身发抖着尖叫了出来，王一博的下体尺寸大得惊人，又烫又粗，就这么直接插进了肖战的软穴里，原本被春药渗透的冰凉感烟消云散，空虚感也瞬间被王一博粗大的阳具给填满。  
王一博进去之后，却没有急着动，只是轻轻在里面顶了两下，肖战似不满足，用力扭动起臀部，想要吞进去更多，想要王一博用力。  
“哇，肖老师一直扭屁股。”王一博掐住肖战的下巴，迫使他看着自己羞辱他“我每次和你做爱都觉得你真是天生欠干。”  
说完这句，王一博就用力抽插了起来，那种灭顶的快感令肖战陷入了癫狂，他生怕王一博不高兴抽出去，双腿勾在王一博的腰上，每一次王一博用力顶进去，肖战就抬起屁股配合他。  
不知什么时候，手上的手铐被解开，王一博把肖战翻过身子，抬起屁股，再次用力插了进去。  
“嗯～～别这样～～”这个姿势太深了，不知道是因为耻辱还是快感的眼泪浸湿了枕头的一块，“快，快用力。”  
王一博闻言，压下身体，让肖战的背紧紧贴在自己胸前，凑在肖战耳边戏虐地问：“肖老师是要还是不要啊。”  
肖战难受极了，只要王一博不动，他就觉得自己快要死掉了，后穴痒得快要死掉，他用臀部往后顶了顶，把王一博的硕大吃得更进去了一些，然后柔软的臀肉抵住了王一博的下腹，拼命的来回模拟画圈一般的蹭着，让那根滚烫的肉棒自己深处搅动。  
“好会啊，骚货。”说着双手按住了肖战的腰侧，直接用力顶了起来，王一博想要退到最外面，再用力干进去，可只要他稍微抽出来一半以上，肖战就会跟着把臀部往后顶，生怕他不在自己体内一样。  
“呜呜～～用力，我还要，好痒。”  
肖战被王一博操得大叫，浑身发着抖，他像是被彻底失去了人性，只剩下最原始的动物性，像一条发情的母狗，求着王一博不停地，变换着姿势的操自己。  
肖战在王一博换第三次姿势时射了出来，可即便这样，也还不够。  
他被王一博翻过身来，双腿张开坐到他身上，肉棒的前端在肖战湿哒哒滴后穴口抵住。  
肖战迷糊中看到王一博居然还穿着衬衫，领带也只松开了一半，除了因为动作太大搭下来的一缕刘海，并没有太大一样，这样的王一博浑身都散发着一股强烈的雄性气息，激发着肖战内心想要被占有的情绪。  
他扭着屁股，想要往下坐，却发现王一博故意放了一只手在两个人下体中间，让他无法完全坐下去。  
肖战颤颤抖抖地把手放到王一博那只手上，慢慢抬起到了自己嘴边，把王一博的手指含进嘴里，湿润的舌头模拟着平时给王一博口交的姿势，认真地舔着，一边舔一边用刚刚哭过的眼睛看着王一博。  
“操。”王一博终于受不了，小声咒骂了一句，把肖战用力往下面一按，让自己已经涨得发紫的肉棒再次进入了肖战的后穴，而终于再次得到满足的肖战，呜咽着发出呻吟，温软地舌头更卖力的舔着手指，屁股也疯狂的配合王一博扭动起来。  
这种过大的快感让肖战觉得自己要死掉了，王一博疯狂地操弄着他，顶得他快要倒下去，他想要抓住什么，好让自己有一些踏实感，伸手向前想要抱住王一博的脖子，却被王一博一只手就卡住了两个手腕，扭到了旁边。  
“给我，给我，啊啊～啊～好大，好烫”  
“肖老师要什么啊，我这不是在操你吗？”王一博抓住肖战的手，一边顶弄一边反问。  
“呜呜～”  
肖战像是失去了重心一样，往前一倒，头抵在王一博的肩膀上，眼泪混着汗水一起流下来，他终于再也没办法有一丝的反抗，哭着说：“我想要你抱我，想要你亲我，呜。”  
“说点好听的骚话，我就满足你。”  
“唔，啊，我，我爱你。”肖战其实不知道自己说了什么，他下意识说出了这句话，他太难受了，只想要肉体的慰藉，要他干什么说什么都可以。  
话刚刚说完，肖战就被按住后脑勺，狠狠地亲住了，王一博一只手抱着他的腰，肿胀的肉棒还在肖战一张一合渗着水的软穴里进出着。  
他也要被肖战收缩的软穴弄得要发疯了，本来想着想要惩罚肖战，却没想到还是因为他一句撒娇，失去了理智。  
肖战在王一博身上像蛇一样来回扭动，怎么样都要不够，那种已经要被欲望吞没地快感让肖战快要窒息，整个房间除了肖战的叫床声，只剩下啪啪啪地响声，啧啧水声和王一博低声喘气的声音。  
“嗯啊，不，啊，我要被你操死你了。”肖战抱着王一博亲在自己胸前的头，双手插进王一博浓密的发间，一边死死抱住，一边拼命摇头嘶哑着大叫出声。  
“那不正好？”  
他感觉王一博在自己体内的硕大又硬挺了几分，肖战后穴又酸又胀发着麻，胸前被王一博咬得通红，臀部被重重抬起，又用力放下，每一次王一博都顶得快把肖战逼疯。  
终于，他尖叫着射了第二次精，过了几秒，一股热流涌到后穴最深处，王一博低吼着也射在了肖战体内。  
白色的液体顺着两个人还没分开的下体，流到了肖战被王一博掐得发红的大腿。  
肖战像扯线木偶一样，倒到了王一博身上，说不出一句话，浑浑沌沌闭上了眼睛，昏睡了过去。  
王一博看到肖战昏睡过去后，慢慢把软掉的肉棒拔了出来，把肖战放进了被子里，两个人浑身黏糊糊地贴在一起，他想要起身，却发现肖战一直勾着自己的手指不放。  
侧身过去，他看到肖战像一个孩子一样的睡眼，嘴唇被自己舔得血色通红，睫毛湿哒哒的，脸上还有哭过的痕迹。  
王一博抬起头，摸了摸肖战的头，把他抱进了自己怀里，他感觉肖战缩了缩，往自己怀里钻得更深了。  
王一博在想，或许阿雄不会想到，自己刚刚走出去后，再也没有办法看到明天，阿雄是忠心的傻子，但如果他活着，肖战必然要死。  
而肖战也永远不会知道，其实王一博很早就看穿他的身份，在他第一次顶替中文家教，给他上第一堂的课的那天。  
他爱肖战，这种爱是不能见光的，他们的身份不会被容许有爱产生。  
肖战爱不爱他，他不确定，可他知道，肖战并没有把那个有机密文件的U盘寄出去，他看到肖战那天走出门，又折了回来，把迷你U盘冲进了厕所里。  
所谓爱情，王一博不明白是什么，或许他们之间，会一直这样彼此折磨，永远不会想电影里那样甜蜜温暖。  
但见不得光的爱，依旧是爱，被牺牲掉的那一部分，让这种爱更纯粹。  
只要肖战在自己怀里，那就什么都无所谓。  
明天醒来会怎样，不知道，他只要今天，只要现在。

END


End file.
